Sharona
Sharona is a minor, recurring character on BoJack Horseman. She mostly appears in flashbacks. She was the hair and make-up lady on ''Horsin' Around''. Personality Nothing much is known about her personality. However, she seems to act as a voice of reason for BoJack, as she encouraged him to get on stage for the fans of Horsin' Around. She and BoJack also seem to have a past history, as he seems to regret something that happened between them in the past, though it is unclear exactly what. Physical Appearance Sharona is an adult human woman with long, shaggy hot pink hair with bangs, blue eyes, bags under her eyes, and thin eyebrows. She wears heavy purple eye-shadow and red lipstick. She has floral tattoos on both arms, a mermaid on her right leg, and a heart and arrow on her left leg. However, in Mr. Peanutbutter's Boos in 1993 the heart tattoo is on her right leg and the mermaid is on her left leg. She is seen wearing a deep plum fringe crop top with a deep v-neck, grey shorts that hit above the knee and hot pink cowgirl boots with white embroidery and white tips and brown heels. For her Halloween costume, she wore a dark purple cropped shirt, a button-down light pink shirt that is worn open with a front tie and cuffed sleeves, grey cargo shorts, white socks, and ankle length brown boots. According to the model sheets, she is a little over 5 1/2 ft tall. In ''The Face of Depression'', Sharona is now shown much older, with wrinkles on her face. Her formerly pink hair has now gone grey. History She was a make-up artist on Horsin' Around and worked with BoJack Horseman. Season 1 Sharona 'appears in a flashback in ''Prickly-Muffin, with Sarah Lynn as Sabrina, and her mother. In a flashback in The Telescope, she is seen doing BoJack's make-up while he complains about how a joke in the script makes no sense. He doesn't understand why his character says, "You will not make me wear this sweater" and then he is seen wearing that sweater in the next scene. A scriptwriter on set explains to him, that's supposed to be the joke. BoJack sarcastically retorts back, that she should do her job as a writer better, so he doesn't have to do her job for her. After arguing for a bit with Herb, Sharona encourages BoJack, telling him that his fans will be disappointed if he does not show up on stage; since they have traveled from all over the country to see him. BoJack reluctantly says he will go out on stage, not for Herb though, but for the fans. Season 5 She is seen at the '''1993 Halloween party in a''' Jurassic Park costume and carrying a green dinosaur plushie. During BoJack's argument with Diane in Head in the Clouds, she is included in the list of unforgivable and shitty things BoJack did in the past. In The Showstopper, Sharona appears as a hallucination during the musical number ''Don't Stop Dancing 'Til The Curtains Fall'', Gina brings BoJack to an area that slowly reveals his regrets in life. Along with "stealing the 'D'," one of the regrets display Sharona with her back turned on BoJack in a dressing room, though it is unclear what ''exactly happened between her and BoJack in the past. Season 6 Sharona appears in a flashback from [[Horsin' Around|''Horsin' Around]],'' in [[A Horse Walks into a Rehab|''A Horse Walks into a Rehab]].'' It was a day they were filming a scene, where Sabrina runs away from home. It was after The Horse has to break it to her, that supermodel Cindy Crawfish, wasn't going to be her new mommy. Cindy then tells The Horse, that after her private plane crashed in his yard, she never imagined she would meet someone so special. The scene ends, when Herb then yells "''cut." Behind the scenes, Herb tells BoJack he is doing very well on set. However, his on screen kiss with Cindy is not getting the reaction they need. They need to get an "ooooh" reaction, and right now they are getting an "awww." BoJack says he feels nervous, since it's his first on screen kiss, and especially because it's Cindy Crawfish. Herb then tells BoJack, lots of other guys would kill to be him. Herb then says he could demonstrate what the kiss would look like. BoJack nervously rejects this, laughing it off. Sharona, then offers BoJack orange juice with vodka, to loosen his nerves. BoJack at first nervously refuses. Sharona insists BoJack drink the juice, he does so, and goes back out on stage to preform the scene. This time, it gets the reception they were hoping for. BoJack even confidently asks for another take. Cindy flirtatiously says yes, as long as it's for the show. He then calls out to Sharona for more OJ. In ''A Little Uneven, Is All'','' In a flashback, on the ''Horsin' Around set, BoJack is talking to Sharona about his meeting with Danny. Sharona comments that Danny sure did a number on BoJack, and BoJack counters that it was a very nice meeting, as Sharona pours alcohol in his mug. He then expresses a desire for there to be no tension on set. BoJack then says he feels Danny represents a fresh start. Sharona goes to her cart and grabs her scissors. She then asks BoJack if that's why he got Herb fired. BoJack turns to glare at her, and he starts to protest he wasn't the one who got Herb fired. Sharona then tells him to quit moving his head, because otherwise she can't do his hair. BoJack then further says that there was nothing he could do about Herb, and if it wasn't for him the whole show would have been cancelled. He then asks where Sharona would have gone, and who would higher a hair and make-up lady with shaky hands. Sharona tells him her hands are only shaky when she doesn't drink. BoJack suggests she should put that on her resume. Sharona says he's bitter, because she's the only person who drinks as much as much as he does. In another flashback, she was working on Sarah Lynn's hair in '''1994. BoJack repeatedly calls out Sarah Lynn's name. He says he needs Sharona to do his hair. Sharona tells him she'll be with him shortly. BoJack then asks why are they doing Sarah Lynn's hair in his dressing room, and not hers. Sarah Lynn explains, it's because her step dad is in there, and he's being weird. BoJack then asks how that's his problem. Sharona says they appreciate his hospitality. Sarah Lynn then asks what BoJack thinks of Danny. BoJack says he's alright. She tells them she misses Herb. Sharona comforts her, by putting her hand on her shoulder, and saying that they all miss him. BoJack asks what difference it makes, since they all have a job to do. Sarah Lynn says, all she is saying, is she misses him. BoJack says, that he is just saying, it's not his fault Herb got fired. Sara Lynn defensively apologizes and Sharona says no one is blaming him. BoJack says he thinks Danny represents a fresh start. Sarah Lynn points out that doesn't it feel weird, to do the show, without Herb. BoJack starts to say something, about what Herb would have done, if he cared about the show. He is then cut off by Sharona saying, "what, being gay?" BoJack says he put himself on the line for them, and asks if they realize how lucky they are, to have all this. He says Herb was going to throw that all away. He then asks what they did, when he's the one who made the tough choice. Sarah Lynn says she doesn't know, and Sharona reminds him she's only ten. BoJack states that is basically an adult, in Hollywood years. He then starts to leave, telling them to enjoy his dressing room. Sharona says she knows BoJack feels bad, but he shouldn't take it out on a little girl. Sharona follows him out the door. BoJack yells that he doesn't feel bad, he feels great. Sarah Lynn sits in the chair with tears in her eyes. There is then a water bottle with the starry sky, on the vanity in front of Sarah Lynn. In flashback on the set of Horsin' Around, where they are filming an office scene. In the scene Sabrina was supposed to skip school, and be in The Horse's work suitcase. The Horse makes a joke about Sabrina being in the suitcase, however when he opens it, she's not in there. The director yells cut. Behind the scenes, Danny tells BoJack he is doing great on set, but their has been slight change in plans. Danny then lets him know Sarah Lynn had to go home early, so the episode has to be about The Horse not bringing Sabrina to work. BoJack sounding concerned, asks if Sarah Lynn is OK. Danny says he is telling BoJack this is because he is Danny's main guy around here. Danny says he is telling BoJack this is because he is Danny's main guy around here. He tells BoJack, Sarah Lynn got her hands on some alcohol. Danny says her mother wants to sue and is very angry. He thinks it's just big talk, but someone needs to be held accountable. He tells BoJack to be straight with him, and asks if the alcohol belonged to BoJack. He reiterates that someone needs to be held accountable, and they need to figure out who that's going to be, otherwise they will all be in huge trouble. BoJack says not to look at him. Danny then stares at BoJack, and then says his haircut is "a little uneven, is all." Category:Characters Category:Minor characters Category:Humans Category:Alive Category:Females